Body Modification
The ability to modify the bodies of oneself and others. Sub-power of Body Manipulation. Also Called * Genetic Modification Capabilities The user can change and modify the bodies of oneself and others down to genetic level, enhancing physical capabilities, modify it to be able to uses certain powers, etc. Applications *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Bio-Augmentation *Bodily Aspect Enhancement *Customization *DNA Manipulation *Fusionism *Gene-Splicing *Limitation Transcendence *Physical Augmentation **Physical Attribute Augmentation *Progression *Remolding *Transhuman Transformation *Weakness Removal *Weaponized Body Associations *Absorption *Biological Absorption *Biological Manipulation *Bionic Physiology *Body Manipulation *Chemical Mutation *Evolution Manipulation *Gestalt Form *Medical Intuition *Supernatural Surgery *Super Soldier Physiology Limitations * May be limited to modifying the bodies of either oneself or others. * Modifications may eventually cause body to deteriorate from side-effects. * May have a limit to how many/extensive body modifications are safe/can be made. Known Users Known Objects * Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) Gallery Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) has done immense research on Hollows, allowing him to give Shinigamis's Hollow powers such as a Hollow Mask and even a Resurrección. Vizard Hollow Masks.jpg|The Vizards (Bleach) were among the numerous Shinigamis who fell victim to Aizen's Hollowfication experiments, through extensive training they attained full control over their Hollow powers. Darkman_2.jpg|As a result of an experimental medical procedure, Peyton Westlake (Darkman) no longer has any nerve endings, rendering him immune to physical pain, while also causing adrenaline to flow through his body unchecked, increasing his physical attributes and leaving him emotionally unstable. Dollotron.jpg|Professor Pyg's Dollotrons (DC Comics) were once-ordinary people who were modified by extensive surgery. Frost_displaying_one_of_his_stingers.png|Frost (Dragon Ball Super) has modified himself to possess poisonous stingers in his wrists. Doc Benton.jpg|Doc Benton (Supernatural) regularly transplants others' organs and body parts onto himself. Karl.jpg|In addition to replacing his left hand with a mechanical one and installing a clockwork heart, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen (Hellboy/BPRD), suffering from severe "surgical addiction," performed surgery on himself to remove his own eyelids, lips, and finger and toe nails. Mortal-Kombat-Rebirth-image-4.jpg|Dr. Alan Zane/Baraka (Mortal Kombat: Rebirth) artificially sharpened his teeth and grafted retractable blades to his forearms. Jagan_Eye.png|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) had his Jagan Eye implanted in his forehead by a demonic surgeon. Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul).gif|As a result of an organ transplant from a ghoul, Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) was transformed into a human/ghoul hybrid. Manonfire.png|Upon his initial demise, Colonel Volgin's (Metal Gear) body was taken into Soviet custody and modified extensively, turning him into the nigh-unstoppable Man on Fire. Saya no Uta.jpg|Saya (Saya no Uta) Touhou Fuhai.jpg|Touhou Fuhai (Rosario + Vampire) is the inventor of the Human Modification Technique, which reconstructs a human's cells to enable them to use yōjutsu... Rosario_vampire_aono_tsukune.jpg|...of which Tsukune Aono is the first success. File:Ghost ÄRM.jpg|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) used the power of Ghost ÄRMs to replace parts of her body shredded apart during torture. Version Flamer.GIF|General's (Marchen Awakens Romance) Ghost ÄRM, Gentatsu allows him to modify his arm depending on the side Pause's Ghost ÄRM, Verfile lands on. One_Punch_Man_3_-_8.png|Dr. Genus (One-Punch Man) is such an accomplished scientist in bio-molecular enhancement... Dr.I.GeniusAnime_Profile.png|...that he was able to restore his lost youth among a host of other feats. Vinsmoke_Judge_Anime_Infobox.png|Vinsmoke Judge (One Piece) is a brilliant master biologist with immense knowledge in genetics, as he was able to give genetic enhancements to his four children. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Common Powers